


Impostor

by Butman911



Category: Among Us (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/M, tsubomi impostor, want to kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Tsubomi is Impostor, and she needs to kill Shigeo Kageyama first. She'll can?
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Takane Tsubomi, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Takane Tsubomi
Kudos: 7





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> AU belongs to @Serizawa_addiction

The whole ship seemed to be empty. Too quiet. Shigeo Kageyama mutters something barely audibly to himself, connecting wires of the same colors in the shield: blue to blue, red to red ...

\- Mob, - heard behind. Tsubomi closes the door behind her, not hurrying at all, as if delaying the inevitable. There are only two of them in this room.

\- Tsubomi-chan?

She's not acting strange. Rather unusual. Looks straight in the eyes, comes too close; and Shigeo feels her warm breath on his cheeks. Her lips are very close, starched.

\- You always seemed like a good guy to me. And I always liked you. - Tsubomi takes his hand. The mob flashes in an instant. - It's a pity that everything turned out like this.

\- What are you talking about? I don't under-

But he doesn't have time to finish. Either tentacles or jaws grow from the girl's abdomen - it's not clear. Mob takes a step back. So Tsubomi is a Impostor.

Her face expresses almost no emotion. Only eyes are sheer sadness. She smiles slightly; also sad.

\- Tsubomi, no ... You can't be a impostor! Not you!

\- Oh, sweet Shigeo ... I can. And I am. And I'll take you with me first ...

She takes another step towards him, driving him almost into a corner. She pulls her hands to Mob, trying to grab him, pull him closer to her, into a deadly hugs, but the guy himself interrupts her intentions. Backing up, he catches his foot on the wire that lies on the floor. Falls, banging his head on the wall jamb, instantly looks like dead. And Tsubomi, looking at the immobilized Mob, freezes. Had her murder gone so stupidly?

\- Damn, passed out! Well...

Takane leans towards him, grabbing his legs, but doesn't have time to eat: she is blown away by an incredible shock wave, hitting the wall. Stars flicker before eyes, the air turns purple, blackened, filled with unnatural tension.

And in the place of Mob, a black something rises to the ground.

Tsubomi gasps for air with his open mouth; the tentacles flutter with a sudden surge of emotion. Is it fear?

A black something tilts his head, examining Tsubomi standing by the wall; blue blood drips from her nose like a thin string. The blue spacesuit was crumpled in some places from the impact, but this does not prevent the toothy mouth on the stomach from licking itself predatoryly.

???% freezes in place before instantly disappearing from Tsubomi's sight. She twists her head, trying to find the escaped prey, but only once again imprints herself against the wall with her back: not much.

Kageyama Shigeo pressed her against the cold plaster, placing two of his hands on opposite sides of her. All her attempts to attack were blocked, and then, ???% just put his hand in her stomach: grabbed right by the heart, where the aliens' tongue begins.

Tsubomi immediately changes her mind. Her face white like snow. With fear she looks into the snow-white his eyes, directed only at her face, and her lips tremble. There is a danger of this creature ; he is much stronger than her. She shouldn't have decided to attack Mob first.

???% holds Tsubomi's heart tightly. She cannot rip off his hand - he is really too strong. She only feels how his fingers lightly stroke a vital organ. The lips are shaking. She swallows audibly.

\- Please... don't kill me... - Tsubomi whispers. - Although I deserve to die. Shit...

He tries to answer something, slightly loosening his grip on her heart.

\- I... Not... Kill... Tsubomi ... I ... Love ... Tsubomi ...


End file.
